1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement with an interface component and with connection points for field devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such arrangements are suitable for example for the inputting of signals from field devices in an apparatus for the monitoring, control and regulation of an administration and maintenance unit of a building and for the issuing of signals to field devices of the said apparatus.
The administration and maintenance unit is for example a heating, ventilation and air-conditioning unit, with access and fire-monitoring equipment or generally a building automation unit or a building management system. In particular, room-climate variables such as room temperature, air humidity and air quality are also influenced by the administration and maintenance unit. In the administration and maintenance unit, a large number of so-called field devices such as sensors and servo elements are to be operated by electric signals, during which process—depending on the nature of a field device—electric signals are outputted to the field device and/or electric signals are inputted from the field device.
An interface component of an arrangement is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,213. When using the known interface component in a unit the interface component can possibly be destroyed if connection terminals are incorrectly wired.